J'ai perdu mon père
by AbandonneCompte
Summary: Harry à rendez-vous chez Albus Dumbledore pour une raison inconnue. Sa surprise en rentrant sera de taille... Tout comme la douleur. Snarry - Slash mais plus tard (Harry a 13 ans)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer** **:** Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J. .

 **Couple :** Snarry

 **Message :** Corrigé !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : La magie**

Harry Potter, jeune homme de 17 ans se réveilla en grognant à cause d'une douleur présente dans tout son corps meurtri. Il essaya de bouger un petit doigt seulement la souffrance devient encore plus vive. Le brun arriva cependant à ouvrir ses yeux émeraude pour découvrir un plafond blanc qui lui fit refermer rapidement les yeux et le jeune Potter tenta de se souvenir le pourquoi du comment il est dans cet état.

Harry rentra dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, seulement pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait personne dans la pièce remplie de babiole moldu comme sorcière. Le brun fit un pas hésitant dans la salle et un sort fonça sur lui avant que le survivant ne puisse faire le moindre geste pour se défendre. Certainement un sort qui permit de le rendre aveugle. Une douleur se propagea dans son dos quand quelque chose percuta sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Alors Potter, on a mal ? Interrogea méchamment une voix qui ressemblait à celle de son meilleur ami.

\- Ron ? Questionna le brun d'une voix douloureuse.

\- Qui d'autre, s'exclama Ronald Weasley.

Un sort rencontra sa jambe le faisant tomber avant que la souffrance ne remplace la surprise présente sur son visage à ce moment là et plusieurs sortilège atterrirent à différents endroits de son corps causant une multitude de dégât. Le brun laissa échapper des cris, des gémissements ainsi que des sanglots et il entendit le sortilège endoloris être prononcé ainsi qu'un sort qui brûla sa peau pendant que d'autres lui causaient mille et une souffrance. Le survivant reconnut plusieurs voix dans sa douleur, comme celle Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, futur ancien meilleurs amis ainsi que le reste de la famille rousses exceptées celles des jumeaux, de Charlie et de Bill. Il entendu aussi Albus Dumbledore, Fudge et Dolores Ombrage et cette dernière ricana méchamment lorsque que le brun reçu un douloureux sortilège de plus. Harry essaya d'attraper sa baguette tout en oubliant la douleur, seulement elle se fit sentir dans tout son corps maintenant méconnaissable, un sort rencontra sa main tendu vers son espoir de survit, la douleur s'y propageant un instant plus forte qu'ailleurs pendant un instant. Le dernier des Potter perdit conscience en sentant un énième sortilège le percuter le faisant de nouveau hurler.

Des larmes tombèrent sur ses joues creuses. La tristesse. La colère. Les larmes se transformèrent en sanglot douloureux, ses larmes devenaient comme de l'acide. Sa gorge était sèche et douloureuse à cause de ses cris, son coeur battait la chamade et son corps était parcourut de sursaut et une grimace de dégoût resta sur le visage du brun en imaginant ses amis devant lui. Une chaleur intense le toucha pour se propager dans son corps tel un poison et le brun tourna ses yeux rouges et humides pour finalement les lever vers la main présente dans ses cheveux épais et broussailleux. La source de cette nouvelle sensation était une silhouette d'un blanc translucide presque invisible. La chose inconnu à Harry se mit à genoux devant le survivant sans enlever la main de ses cheveux alors que le brun ne la lâchait pas des yeux. Un sourire doux mais étrange apparut sur le visage transparent de la créature. La bouche de la chose inconnu à Harry tout comme à Hagrid, supposa le brun, commença à bouger ses lèvres inexistantes :

\- Bonjour Harry... Je suis la magie et je suis là pour t'aider, annonça la silhouette d'une voix ancienne.

\- M'aider... Pourquoi ? Je ne suis rien... Tout le monde me trahi les uns après les autres... Mes amis, ma seule famille, sanglota le jeune Potter en resserrant ses bras autour de lui.

\- Tu n'es pas le survivant pour rien... Tu es un homme bien et fort, combat le ministre de la magie et Albus... Tu dois battre tes ennemis mais va d'abord rejoindre ton vrai père, expliqua la magie en continuant de caresser les cheveux doux sous sa main blanche. Tu es fort maintenant... Mais tu le seras encore plus ensuite… Ton père t'aidera.

\- Co...comment ? Interrogea le brun en essayant d'arrêter ses larmes de couler.

La magie passa sa main chaude et réconfortante sur le visage de son enfant pour essuyer ses larmes de tristesse. Seulement de nouvelles larmes faisaient déjà leur apparition sur le visage fatigué de l'élu.

\- Je te l'ai dit jeune Potter, rejoint ton père et bat tes ennemis avec son aide, souffla la voix de la magie avant de s'évaporer.

Le dernier des Potter observa de ses yeux émeraudes pétillants la magie disparaître devant lui avec la bouche ouverte, avant de partir, elle lui fit un petit signe de main avec un sourire presque maternelle. La fumée de son énergie se dissipa dans l'air, sortant le brun de son étonnement.

\- Attendez ! Cria Harry en essayant d'attraper la fumée qui disparut sous ses doigts, le désespoir l'envahissant de nouveau, le brun tourna sa tête dans tous les sens en espérant la voir. Revenez, souffla l'héritier des Potter, j'ai besoin de votre aide… Pourquoi on m'a menti ? Qui est mon père ? Répondez, je vous en supplie...

* * *

Review ? Favoris ? Suivre ?

à votre avis qui est son père ?

à la prochaine !


	2. Ange Phoenix

Salutation, _**cher sorciers et cher sorcières**_

Je ne donne plus de nouvelle sur ce compte pour plusieurs raisons :

j'ai totalement détaché de ce compte,

J'étais complètement déboutée de mes fanfictions remplies de fautes et d'incohérence.

De ce fait, je vous annonce que je vais reprendre chaque fanfiction sur mon autre compte, l'actuel, AngePhoenix

Elles seront corrigées et cohérentes !

Et surtout, elles seront finies un jour, je vous en fais la promesse !

Merci à vous

 ** _Ange Phoenix_**

* * *

Ps : Je possède un forum Harry Potter qui s'étend sur divers fandoms, La Gazette Des Bonbons Aux Citrons, et je vous annonce que c'est le deuxième forum français !


End file.
